Talk:Basic
going to use this as a notebook on finding complete fairyworks recipes these are parts that are used in recipes don't mind all the names coming after each other that's just this wiki who can't proply handle single newlines Fairy-works powder: Fountain Blue Fairy-Works Large Crackling Green Fairy-Works Large Crackling Red Fairy-Works Large Fairy-Works summoner of Tofu Large Fountain Green Fairy-Works Large Fountain Red Fairy-Works Large Green Fairy-Works Large Red Fairy-Works Large Twirling Green Fairy-Works Large Twirling Red Fairy-Works Large Twirling Yellow Fairy-Works Large Whirling Green Fairy-Works Large Whirling Red Fairy-Works Small Crackling Blue Fairy-Works Small Crackling Yellow Fairy-Works Small Fountain Blue Fairy-Works Small Fountain Yellow Fairy-Works Small Red Fairy-Works 1 Small Twirling Blue Fairy-Works Small Twirling Yellow Fairy-Works Small Whirling Blue Fairy-Works Small Whirling Yellow Fairy-Works Magical Cure: Crackling Blue Fairy-Works Crackling Yellow Fairy-Works Fountain Yellow Fairy-Works Large Fairy-Works summoner of Tofu Small Bluish Cloak Small Crackling Green Fairy-Works Small Crackling Red Fairy-Works Small Dakn Staff Small Fountain Green Fairy-Works Small Fountain Red Fairy-Works Small Green Fairy-Works Small Red Fairy-Works Small Twirling Green Fairy-Works Small Twirling Red Fairy-Works Small Whirling Green Fairy-Works Small Whirling Red Fairy-Works Twirling Blue Fairy-Works Twirling Yellow Fairy-Works Whirling Blue Fairy-Works Whirling Yellow Fairy-Works Yellow Fairy-Works Wheat: Large Twirling Yellow Fairy-Works Beans: Crackling Green Fairy-Works Crackling Red Fairy-Works Fountain Green Fairy-Works Fountain Red Fairy-Works Green Fairy-Works Large Blue Fairy-Works Large Crackling Blue Fairy-Works Large Crackling Yellow Fairy-Works Large Fountain Blue Fairy-Works Large Fountain Yellow Fairy-Works Large Twirling Blue Fairy-Works Large Twirling Yellow Fairy-Works Large Whirling Blue Fairy-Works Large Whirling Yellow Fairy-Works Large Yellow Fairy-Works Red Fairy-Works Twirling Green Fairy-Works Twirling Red Fairy-Works Whirling Green Fairy-Works Whirling Red Fairy-Works runes Where do the basic runes come from (Rune Age, Rune Cha, etc)? :Those runes comes from the monsters, normaly lower level ones as you start hunting harder monster they will start giving stronger runes (PA or RA) or stronger metareas also (Triam or Mage). For the runes is more easy to get them from monsters because there is no crafting for lower ones, for metarias it's easyer and faster to get the materials to forge them. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:40, 30 October 2006 (UTC) The runes page needs completely re-done. The lower level runes (Age, Cha, Fo, Sa, etc) can only be obtained by crushing items (weapons/equipment) with the appropriate stat boosts. The higher Ra & Pa runes can no longer be made by crushing 10 of the lower runes -- those are now drop only. -- Parabola Pets Has anyone tried to crush a pet for runes? Is it even possible to do this? They add stats like normal equipment, so it seems like they can be crushed into runes, but they are technically living, so i'm not sure about this. Puplite 17:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) It doen'nt work, neither with weapons ^^ PoisonShield 17:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Mass shattering? I just experimented some shattering with the Munster Crusher, and put 84 nimbly rings in one slot. Shattering it gave me one magic fragment, but double-clicking it resulted in 15 Age Rune. I wonder if it adds toghether all stats (84 Agility total) and then randomize the rune amount, or if it shatter each item by itself with fails and successes and then put all runes in the same magic fragment? Whita on Solar 10:43, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I am lvl 26 shoemaker(dont know if this has anything to do with crushing) and i always mass shatter and i gain the same amount of runes that i would get from shattering them one by one. PoisonShield 18:01, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Having exactly your question in mind, I did some experiments too. Here the result: Shattering 100x Twiggy Staff (+1 Str), in one go Result: 1x Magic Fragment with 18 Fo Rune in each for a total of 18 Fo Runes. Shattering 100x Twiggy Staff (+1 Str), one by one (yea, 100x click on combine) Result: 20x Magic Fragment with 1 Fo Rune in each for a total of 20 Fo Runes. Shattering 50x Stengtish Ring (+2 Str), in one go Result: 1x Magic Fragment with 19 Fo Rune in each for a total of 19 Fo Runes. Shattering 50x Stengtish Ring (+2 Str), one by one Result: 3x Magic Fragment with 2 Fo Rune and 15x Magic Fragment with 1 Fo Rune for a total of 21 Fo Runes. Based on these results, I corrected the wiki page to state the correct number of runes for the first category. (Chance, Intelligence, Strength, Vitality, Agility, Wisdom). 15:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure that actually makes sense... It's the number of runes it takes to get 100 points of a stat, that is, 100/item power. Shattering doesn't really make show item power. If you shatter a Strengtish ring, you will get a magic fragment with 1 Fo Rune, 2 Fo Runes or no fragment at all (0 Fo Runes). Please explain how you got your result of an item power of 5, instead of the currently accepted value of 1 (or 1.5?)? P.S.: Or did you think it was the number of runes 100 stats would get you? If so, you must have misread or misunderstood the page, I'm afraid. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't know the exact algebric behind Ankama's algorithms, but it is true that shattering items with very low stats (like you do with +1 or +2 stats) gives significantly lower figures. For standard stats (fo, vi, age...) it is therefore not worth shattering low-level items, you may as well sell them to NPCs. But for reasonably enhanced stats, figures here are exact and proven. An example: if you crush 100 Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, the stat potential is an average of 30,5 Agi, 30,5 Vit and 4,5 Damage, for a potential rune total of 3050 Age, 3050 Vi and 450 Do. Given the 66.6 return ratio, you'll actually get around 2000 Age, 2000 Vi and 280 Do Runes. I'll edit the page with a note. --Lirielle 13:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've been compiling statistics on the items I've shattered, and I've shattered several thousand stat points. The data can be viewed here, look at the Totals sheet to see total numbers: http://goo.gl/ggy7F While most of my data matches what is already on the page, I've crushed probably around a thousand Lars Amulets (+1-3 damage) for a total of 2008 damage points and only gotten 243 Do runes. I realize that items which give you <5 of a stat may not follow the 66.6 ratio, but aren't those the only items that are likely to be shattered? Also, even though the Lars Amulets never have more than +3 damage, I think the 66.6 return ratio may be inaccurate. At the very least, Do Runes follow a different formula than the Fo Runes above, or I would've gotten more than 20% of the stats back as runes. Comments? --jfriedly :::Maybe the lower average number of stuff like AP, MP and Range runes is because of this effect? For example, can someone confirm the 20% average runes from shattering Arachnamu or Ring of Satisfaction? ---- PA and RA runes Did the recipe chance? Since 1.27 I can't figure how to make those stronger runes, and i also noticed their prices have raised heavily. :After 1.27, you shatter higher level equipment to make them. You can't crush them anymore. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::What are the minimum stats required for Pa and Ra runes? When shattering Staff Bonely (6-10 wis), I only get Pa Wis Rune for those staffs that have +10 wisdom. Is there any table yet for other stats and for Ra Sa Runes? better runes (pa and ra runes) nothing has been said about pa and ra runes... I would like to know more about them (how to get them, and how many you can get) If someone knows could you please add a section to the main page? (talk) 19:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) galo Return Its wrong. I've gotten ra runes from items that has only 30 of stat.. Like Ra Ine from +30 int ring, etc. : Very true, the current page states that you need 5x the stat to get a rune. For example 50 int for a ra ine rune. However this clearly breaks down as some items (eg Twiggy Staff) can be crushed to give a small number of ine runes despite clearly not having 5 int, and simularly this would make it impossible to recieve ap or mp runes, unless people have been hiding some extremely over powered items from me. I would therefore suggest that it is on a % basis, ie 5 int gives you a 100% chance of an ine rune, while as 1 gives you 1/5 (20%). This also matches with 's results when looking into group crushing, as he recieves 19-21 ine runes per 100 staffs. However it would also appear that the rune's power (or something simular affects) this chance, as +10 int items do not seem to drop ra ine runes. Halapenguin (talk) 14:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Bad and outdated? ... five times the stat to get the desired rune. For instance to get a Ra Int Rune you would need 50 or more intelligence on an item. Having ten times the stat would give two of the Ra Runes ... is 31 not 50? : What exactly are you asking? Is 31 of a stat enough to crush for a ra rune? Revil-Nunor 18:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC)